koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Tachibana
The Tachibana clan (立花氏) was a Japanese clan of daimyo during the Sengoku period and the Edo periods. They were originally based in Tachibana castle in Kyūshū, but at the time of the Edo period, the family's holdings were moved to the Yanagawa Domain in the far north-east of Honshū. They have no relation to the first Tachibana clan from the Heian period. For the Samurai Warriors series, they are represented with white and light violet colors. The clan was founded by Ōtomo Sadatoshi, who originated from the Bungo branch of the Ōtomo family. He was lord of the Tachibana Castle and, in 1335, lead an army of 300 and cut through his foes with his long sword. He won great fame and was granted the Tachibana name for his efforts. The Ashikaga shogun at the time granted him one of his short swords, which was recorded to have been worshiped annually by each clan leader. His brother succeeded him as the clan head, which caused a split in the family line with Sadatoshi's ancestors. The branches merged back together when Dōstetsu was given leadership of the clan. The Tachibana served the Ōtomo until Muneshige declared independence from them in 1587. Since he had no heirs, the fate of the clan was given to the offspring of his younger brother, Naotsugu. Naotsugu's children became rulers of different domains and the clan's leadership from then on was not officially recorded. When the Meiji era took place, both of the separate Tachibana branches were affected. Tadashige's branch had their domains abolished and they were said to have served as hatamoto. The descendants of Naotsugu's other child, Tanetsugu, had their sons abandon their domains to become dukes in 1868. It remains unclear if the clan's lineage is still present today. Clan Heads This list only counts the branch with Munekuni's offspring. It does not include the family line that Dōstetsu was originally born in and it does not include Tadashige's children. # Ōtomo Sadatoshi (Ōtomo Sadanori) # Munekuni # Chikanao # Chikamasa # Munekatsu # Kanemitsu # Akitoshi # Shinzen # Dōsetsu (Betsuki Akitsura) # Ginchiyo (debated; if so, it was only 5~6 years tops) # Muneshige # Tadashige Other Figures *Bekki Chikaie - Dōsetsu's father *Bekki Shigetsura - Dōsetsu's adopted son, died a year after Dōsetsu *Takahashi Shigetane (Takahashi Jōun) - Muneshige's biological father *Tachibana Naotsugu (Takahashi Munemasa) - Shigetane's second son, Muneshige's younger brother, Tadashige's father Ladies *Sōunin - Saitō Shigezane's younger sister, Muneshige's mother *Nishi - Dōsetsu's second wife *Irohime - Dōsetsu's concubine *Hachiko - Muneshige's second wife *Kikuko - Muneshige's third wife Major Vassals Twin Walls of Tachibana The Twin Walls of Tachibana (立花双壁) were two vassals considered by Dōsetsu to be of great importance to his campaigns. They were called the "twin walls" as they started serving Dōsetsu near the same time, shared similarly high accomplishments, and were good friends with one another. They both served Muneshige but went their separate ways after the The Battle of Sekigahara. Korenobu chose to wait for Muneshige in Edo and returned to his lord when Muneshige was enlisted under Tokugawa Hidetada. Shigeyuki served Katō Kiyomasa, who was sympathetic towards Muneshige and his vassals. #Yufu Korenobu #Ono Shigeyuki Four Guardian Kings of Tachibana The Four Guardian Kings of Tachibana (立花四天王) were four vassals that were invaluable for Dōsetsu and Muneshige. They all served bravely in the battles against the Shimazu and were great assets for the family during Muneshige's reign. #Yufu Korenobu #Totoki Tsuresada #Andō Iehisa #Takano Daizen After Andō retired, Ono Shigeyuki was admitted for the title. Dōsetsu's Seven Family Elders Dōsetsu's Seven Family Elders (道雪七家老) were seven retainers who were wizened in politics, culture and military craft. They served Dōsetsu and some of them lived to serve Muneshige. #Yufu Korenobu #Yufu Ietsugu #Andō Iehisa #Andō Iehide #Totoki Murashige #Morishita Chōun #Hori Tōun Five Castle Lords of Tachibana The Five Castle Lords of Tachibana (立花五城主) were five of Muneshige's vassals who ruled over various castles in Kyūshū. #Ono Shigeyuki (Kamachi Castle) #Komono Mosutoki (Jojima Castle) #Yufu Korenobu (Sakemi Castle) #Netabi Shigehisa (Takaō Castle) #Tachibana Akisada (Yasutake Castle) Other Vassals *Uchida Shigeie *Uchida Kanetsugu *Ota Shigekata *Yoshida Kanemasa *Okushi Narishige *Kiyode Masanari *Ishimastu Masayuki *Nakae Niyoshi *Yajima Shigenari *Oda Munefusa *Seitoguchi Masasada *Andō Yukisada *Andō Nobuyoshi *Andō Muratada *Andō Tsunehisa *Andō Hisateru *Andō Muranao *Andō Ietada *Totoki Murahisa *Totoki Murahide *Totoki Koremasa *Tachibana Kanehide *Tachibana Nariie *Tachibana Subaru *Tachibana Ujizane *Tachibana Chikaie *Ono Korehide *Ono Koreaki External Links *Muneshige database website Category:Clans